


Elopement

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Everything had been going so well, and then Sam found his brother's letter. Drowley
Relationships: Crowley/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Elopement

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Crowley and Dean to elope. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Everything had been going well. The whole neighbourhood (with one exception; but Dad had thrown that alpha out of their house years, no decades ago, swearing he’d never set foot in it again, and so far, Lord Crowley had not) turned up to their Christmas party; that in itself wasn’t surprising, since not only were the Winchester family (as Dad was wont to boast) well-liked and respected throughout the country, but it was something to hear that a male omega was going to be engaged to be mated, and to someone like Brady at that.

Sam couldn’t have been happier that he had introduced them when Brady indicated that he was interested in Dean. Really, Dean was incredibly lucky. Thirty-seven and having expected to live out his life as a dependent, he was now going to be mated to one of the richest alphas in the country. With luck, there would be children, too. Brady came from a large family, which was why he could allow himself to mate someone who might not give him any, but Sam knew him from their studies – no matter what happened, he would treat Dean with respect.

It was, after all, more than any male omega could dream of.

There was a part of him that felt a little uneasy, that insisted that Dean’s smiles around his intended were too fake, too bright, that his brother would rather spend all day on his beloved horse Impala than be an obedient mate, but he usually didn’t pay attention to it. A male omega being mated was an honour, a reason to celebrate, and certainly Dena knew that, too.

At least he thought so until the party was in full swing and Dad approached him. “Sam, have you seen your brother? It’s about time we make the announcement.”

“Maybe he went to get some fresh air” Sam suggested; Dean now and then slipped away during events like this, although he had hoped better, it being his engagement party of sorts and all.

He normally went to the little cove not far from their mansion, and Sam immediately turned his steps there.

He didn’t understand when he saw the envelope with his name on it.

He still opened it.

 _Heya, Sammy_ , it read.

_There is no easy way to tell you this so I won’t even try – let’s just say by the time you read this I will be long gone._

Sam sat down heavily on the bench.

_So I have been trying to say it for a while but none of you wanted to hear, so here it is: Brady’s a dick. The last thing I want is to play his little perfect omega while he runs around, pretending to be oh so wonderful because he’s got a male mate when he’s actually chasing the girls on his estate. That’s not what I ever wanted from life._

_I will say that, for a while, I was determined to play the role that fate seemed to have assigned to me. Yes, after all, it would bring you and Dad honour – that’s what I told myself; and so I decided to enjoy myself as much as I could while I was still free._

_And that’s when everything changed._

_You see, on one of my many horseback rides, I met our neighbour. And by that, I mean Crowley._

Crowley? Just plain _Crowley_? What was going on –

_I remembered him from when I was a teen, of course, and let me tell you that the years have not done him the least bit of disservice. Rather the contrary, if you ask me._

_Anyway, so we got to talking and it soon transpired that he thinks about as highly of this whole charade as I do. We became friends, you might say._

Good God, friends with Lord Crowley? Dad was going to have fits…

_And then, stuff… happened. He really is rather handsome, and yes, he can be a bastard when he puts his mind to it, but he’s also charming and funny, and well… I grew rather fond of him. Couldn’t help it; there’s something about an alpha that will treat you lie you’re a human being and not a possession to be added to his collection._

_The point is, during one of our meetings Crowley noticed I was a little down – as anyone who suddenly realized what he wanted and that there was little chance of getting it would have been – so I told him, confessed, really, that I didn’t want to mate Brady._

_What followed was not anything I could have seen coming._

_In short, Sammy, we love each other, and we are off to get mated._

Mated? To _Lord Crowley_ , of all people? Dean and Lord Crowley?

_Don’t try and find us; I assure you it would be futile. We have our tricks. Gavin’s been with Crowley for a few days now._

Gavin MacLeod? Lord Crowley’s bastard child? Sam knew about him, of course, the way everyone did, but to just accept him…

He ignored the rest of the letter. Whatever Dean said, he needed to be found. This needed to be stopped.

* * *

They didn’t find them. There were shouting matches between Dad and Brady; there was a collective gasp from their neighbours; there were rumours and exaggerations and lies; and yet Dean and Lord Crowley were nowhere to be found.

It soon transpired that Gavin had indeed been taken from school, but all his obnoxious friends there would say was that he was “Happy” to go live with his dad and new stepdad, and it needed the intervention of the teachers for them to learn that Dean and Lord Crowley had gotten into the habit of visiting him together in the past half year or so.

So much for Dean’s charity work he had apparently been busy with.

It was a disgrace, of course, and as soon as things had settled down, Dad went through their house, intent on finding out who had helped Dean.

It didn’t take him long to figure out.

Bobby Singer and Dean had always been close; and that their cook Ellen had helped was equally as certain.

And so they bore the consequences.

Two months later, they got mated and opened a pub ion the village.

Time passed. They learned nothing of Dean, Lord Crowley, or Gavin; the only thing they eventually heard was that Crowley’s estranged mother, who lived two counties over, had apparently disappeared around the same time as they had, which didn’t make any sense since she and Crowley had never got along.

Sam obeyed his father’s orders not to go to the pub for two years, then it all became too much – the silences, how much he missed his big brother – and he went to see Ellen. She had always been glad to see him, once upon a time; and to his shame – he had offered no defence of her or her mate-to-be when Dad had insisted on turning them out of his house – she welcomed him with open arms and an easy smile. “Sit down, boy. Get some meat on those bones.”

He knew he was too thin. There had been no one to remind him to eat for two long years now.

“I don’t regret it, you know” she said when she passed him his drink, “And not just because it got my mate to finally stop beating around the bush and ask. No, I don’t regret it because I saw what was going on, and I didn’t like it.”

Sam said nothing because there was nothing he had to say.

“He was miserable, and that’s the truth” she said bluntly. Ellen had never been one to embellish the truth when she could be honest instead. “He didn’t care about Brady, for one thing. Knew that he’d be a controlling alpha the second they were mated. He never let Dean talk, not really.”

Sam frowned, remerging his brother always being rather silent (as it was indeed proper for an omega, and how had he never wondered why Dean confirmed so much to his father’s views when he had never done so before his presentation).

“Oh, he didn’t talk to you or your Dad, but he was always welcome to the kitchen or the stables. He rode out far more often than any of you knew.”

Apparently, since it had given him time to meet up with Lord Crowley…

“Did he ever talk about…” Sam trailed off, unsure on how to phrase his question.

“Not at first. But I knew something was different. That certain afternoon, when he came back from his ride and went straight to the kitchen with a smile on his face… there was something, something that had happened, but when I told him, he just laughed. He only told me months later that was when he first met Crowley.” Sam noted that she, too, like his brother in his letter, didn’t use his title. “Said he was the only alpha who didn’t care what he was; he just happened to be a bastard to everyone.”

“And that was enough for Dean?”

“I think there was a bit more involved” she laughed, “But all in all, everything worked out fine.”

And Sam couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her, not when she was so obviously convinced that Dean was happy out there somewhere.

He still came by regularly from then on.

**Five years later**

It was the first year Dad had decided to give a Christmas party again. The county had by now outlived its disappointment of Dean not coming upon the town, or being forced to live out the rest of his life on a remote estate with a bastard child, and their neighbours had happily accepted their invitations.

By now, Sam thought of his brother as one dead, but never without affection., He only hoped Crowley hadn’t treated him nearly as badly as his gears would let him believe.

And then, right in the middle of the party, the door bell rang out.

Sam frowned and went to open it himself, seeing as most servants were busy with looking after their guests and God only knew who this could be.

What he didn’t expect was someone bumping into his legs the second he pulled the door open, laughing as they did so.

He looked up and saw a little boy with green eyes – _no, with Dean’s eyes_ , he thought as his heart skipped a beat – laughing up at him. “You really _are_ a giant!”

He couldn’t be more than three or four years old at the most.

What –

“Told you” a voice Sam hadn’t thought he would ever hear again rang out.

He raised his eyes and found his brother standing there, but he wasn’t alone.

For one, he was holding a baby.

And right behind him, there was Lord Crowley… looking much the same as the last time Sam had seen him, apart from the ring of his finger and the bite mark ( _an alpha with a claiming bite_?) on his neck.

And three, his brother was smiling happily and mischievously, “Heya Sammy. Merry Christmas. Let us in?”

He wordlessly stepped aside.


End file.
